Tired
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Charlie's so tired of crying for the man that refuses to, and he's finally going to do something about it. [POSSIBLE Slash WonkaCharlie Implied]


X

Tired

Written by:

PetPetAngel

X

Charlie isn't even sure he's supposed to be here, but he is and he's okay with that. It is far too late for the man to be awake, but Charlie doesn't care. His Mum is nice enough to walk with him, and he thanks her, though she has no idea why he wants to be here so bad. This man is driving him insane, and he's not even there more than half the time. Charlie just wishes that he wouldn't have to cry so much for Mr. Wonka because he won't.

Charlie isn't sure anymore that this is a good idea.

But he knocks anyway. He doesn't really care whether the man answers the door, he just hopes he will. God listens and the man opens the door. Charlie is amazed that the man even got out of his normal outfit, but he's happy to know that's not all he wears. Usually combed back and as tidy as can be, Charlie's also happy to notice that his hair isn't all in place. The man is human after all, and Charlie doesn't feel as uncomfortable as before.

He is still incredibly nervous.

The man's deep voice takes away all that reassurance he has built up. And Charlie realizes no matter what now, he can't leave, no matter how embarassed he gets. But Charlie says a polite hello to the man and the man does nothing but nod in response. Charlie hides his sigh well and the man welcomes him in with as much hospitality as he can offer at the late offer. This is farther then he has hoped to get.

The man doesn't offer him a drink, nor a small bite to eat, and Charlie is okay with that.

There is an awkward silence for a moment, and Charlie begins to play with the hem of his shirt. He's in his pajamas too, and he feels bare naked in his too long T-Shirt and shorts. He is almost certain that by the time either of them say anything, he will have forgotten why he came here. Charlie can do that, because his mother is still waiting outside. He almost feels like apologizing to the man, but he's not sure he can find the words for it.

He's staring. And he wishes he could stop.

"So..." It's a sad start to the conversation, but Charlie has nothing better. He was never good at starting conversations. "How are you?" No one ever thinks how awkward asking such a simple question, but Charlie's heart is in his throat. He is sure that if he says the wrong thing, this whole thing could go wrong in a heartbeat.

Charlie doesn't want that to happen.

The man's answer is brief, "Fine." Charlie's brow furrows, how is he supposed to get anywhere? Charlie can't lose patience, not now. He's thought this whole thing out, it shouldn't be this hard. Not after so many nights thinking about it. Please, he thinks, don't make this difficult. "Why are you here?" That isn't what he planned. He never thought that just maybe, the man would say something out of turn.

Charlie's a bit more that just shocked.

But he continues just as best as he can, evens his breathing. "I've been thinking a lot," he says, his voice soft. Charlie's afraid the man can't hear him, because he's not sure that he can get it out again. He hopes that he didn't just imagine that last nod that urges him to continue, but he does so anyway, "I've been thinking about you. And Mr. Wonka." And Charlie hopes he did just imagine that nearly unnoticeable cringe.

But he can't miss that sharp intake of breath.

Charlie feels like running home and hugging Mr. Wonka for all he's worth at the expressionless face he's sure is directed at him rather than the wall behind him. He goes on, for his own foolish hope that just maybe, the man wouldn't try to yell over him. "And I know how you two feel about eachother. But... But..." His voice refuses to come, refuses to finish the thought that's racing in his head.

He feels like crying, but he doesn't.

The man says nothing, and Charlie just can't speak, no matter how many times he opens and closes his mouth. Finally, in a voice so small Charlie's almost ashamed to call it his own, "But I don't like it." It isn't supposed to be that hard to say something like that, but he is almost certain those are the hardest five words that Charlie has even spoken. The man is silent, and Charlie realizes that the lights were never turned on after the man guided him to his seat.

He looks scary the way the light hits him.

The silence pursues, and it's driving Charlie insane. So he continues, just because he doesn't like how the man's eyes look in the dark, "And... And- and-... I love him... And- and- and... And he's such a great man, you should know that. I'm just so tired of seeing him hurt so much... I just thought that maybe, you could lighten up a bit, show him you care... I don't want to cry any more for him." Charlie knows if the man doesn't say anything, he will start crying, for what reason he isn't sure.

"Leave."

It isn't what he wanted to hear, but he takes it anyway. Charlie stumbles through the small space, and the man is soon behind him leading him in the right direction: straight to the door. Charlie's throat feels tight, but he doesn't care anymore because he can finally leave. He just hopes that the man isn't endlessly mad at him. Charlie's hopes aren't very high.

His mother is waiting for him.

He spares one last glance back at the man at the door, but either it's took dark to see his expression correctly or the man's face is entirely emotionless. Charlie tries to hide his shiver from his Mum, and he doesn't think he's very sucessful. As he walks in the warm air, Charlie has no time to look back anymore. He just hopes the man realizes what he's done wrong.

He doesn't see Dr. Wonka fall to his knees beside the door frame.


End file.
